Spencer Wright
'''Spencer Wright' is an aspiring filmmaker and one of the show's main characters. When he isn't busy making flicks centered around gruesome zombies, he usually pals around with his best friend, Billy Joe Cobra (who happens to be a ghost), at places like the WiFri. He is one of the few people who can see Billy, due to the guitar pick necklace that he wears. Relations Spencer Wright is not exactly the most popular kid in school. Buff athlete Kleet's most beloved pasttime is ruining Spencer's life and using his face as a punching bag, queen bee Lolo Calorie snubs him every chance she gets, and Rajeev...well, he's Rajeev. However, Billy Joe Cobra sometimes manages to boost Spencer's popularity to the point where all sorts of pretty girls flock around him. And even without Billy's help in getting the ladies to like him, Shanilla seems to have a little (unrequited) crush on him. Spencer has a few enemies, too. Principal Ponzi is constantly trying to get Spencer expelled, using a nearly infinite amount of crazy schemes. In revenge, Spencer often has Billy make Ponzi's toupee fly around and get thrown out of windows. Kleet is constantly looking for excuses to punch Spencer into a fine pulp. Lolo Calorie also finds herself up against Spencer fairly often, due to their mutual distaste for one another, but Spencer usually ends up beating her at her own game. Billy Joe Cobra Despite his unpopularity, Spencer has some connections. After he moves into the Cobra Mansion, Spencer finds that he can see Billy's ghost whenever he wears a certain Billy Joe Cobra necklace. Some time after, Billy and Spencer become the best of friends. Spencer gets Billy's help in exacting vengeance on awful people like Principal Ponzi and Lolo Calorie. He also takes the former pop star's advice for fitting in at Beverly Beverly High School and improving his image. Spencer often has to hold the reins for Billy and his ghostly antics, which almost always get Spencer into trouble. Fortunately, Spencer is clever enough to figure out how to solve the problems Billy makes, and Billy is always willing to make it up to Spencer. Unfortunately, Billy's "real-life special effects" and general invisibility give Spencer somewhat of a reputation as a weirdo; especially seeing as, to most people, Spencer appears to be talking to himself and throwing things at himself (when Billy is around). This is why he is not a particularly popular person at Beverly Heights. But, conveniently enough, Billy can't help it and Spencer doesn't seem to care all that much, so this doesn't affect either of them until Principal Ponzi makes a big deal out of it. Interests Spencer's biggest ambition is to become a big-time movie director. At the moment, he films and edits his very own zombie horror movies (with Billy's help, of course) and posts them on Metube. He even won a film short award or two for his work. He is also incredibly fond of playing video games. Once he starts playing a video game, he cannot put it down until he has beaten it. This has led to problems between him and Billy regarding their highly touted "bro time". Despite his abilities regarding technology, he isn't very musically inclined, seeing as he can't sing (the exceptions to this are in Lolo In Love, where he apparently sings The Song correctly, and in For The Birds, when Billy shoves his singing ability into Spencer temporarily) or play the guitar. He has to have help from Billy on those two things. However, he is shown to be able to play the drums, on his own, in the episodes, Billy's Achilles, Billy Billy Billy Billy Billy, and Ponzi's Got Talent. He also cannot fly a plane, which, with a private-jet-owning ghost, makes for a lot of trouble in the long run. Dislikes So far, Spencer does not seem to actively despise much. In terms of tastes, he hates banana milkshakes. He has shown aversion towards school Picture Day, Kleet, Jonah Tyler Taylor, and Sam Hoover, but he can tolerate all of those things well enough. He also doesn't like Lolo, but he doesn't hate her enough to spend time plotting against her (when they aren't competing against each other). The only thing he really can't stand is someone taking advantage of/being mean to his family or friends. Personality Spencer is at the very least, considered average-looking. He is by no means unattractive, as a Billy Joe Cobra relative. This seems to have little bearing on the way he is perceived by the rest of the his schoolmates, however. Since he's an average kid who was never excessively pampered like most Beverly Heights kids, he is a reasonable person. Most of the time, he does whatever he can to help out Billy, and generally doesn't ask for many favors from Rajeev or Shanilla. He doesn't get insane unless someone criticizes his films, mistreats/criticizes Billy, or mistreats his family. (He definitely treats people better than Lolo Calorie does, but then again, so does pretty much everyone else.) He is still a teenager, though. He gets greedy over the prospect of earning money very easily, and when under some circumstances, he tends to think about benefiting himself more readily than he thinks about benefiting others. Not to mention, he was completely fine with Billy throwing Rajeev out of his house for the sake of "bro time", and was also more than happy to trick Billy into doing his homework after Billy decided to be arrogant and put Spencer down. To his credit, Spencer seems to have a decent sense of right and wrong that many characters in the show seem to lack. He'll usually do what's best and figure a way to solve his buds' problems. Unfortunately for him, Billy can occasionally talk him out of listening to his moral compass. Trivia *Spencer Wright is often criticized for resembling Danny Phantom too much. *As seen in Axe Maniac, ever since Spencer was a little kid and got his first video game, he was incapable of leaving a video game alone until he finished playing it. *He hates banana milkshakes. Whether he hates bananas or milkshakes is unknown. *Spencer has only ever been shown making non-horror films is when he was making a birthday video for his dad in The Ghost of Spencer Wright and when Billy wanted to make a romance film in The uninvited. *Zombies are his favorite movie monsters, and apparently, film subjects. *Despite his dislike of JTT's music, Spencer seems to like BJC's pop hits (though he is definitely no superfan). *In Rock n' Home, Hugh confronted Spencer about his cement-mixer's cable being "coiled by a left-hander", indicating that he is left-handed. *His character might be slightly based off of Frank Wright (better known as Tré Cool), the drummer from Green Day. Supporting this claim, he has been seen playing the drums during Billy Joe Cobra's performance of Bromazing in Billy's Achilles. **Interestingly, Frank Wright and Billie Joe Armstrong seem to be just as close as Spencer and Billy are; both of them are godfathers to their respective bros' offspring. *In other countries his name is Simon Blitz. Gallery View the gallery here! Category:Character Category:Protagonist Category:Singers Category:Boys Category:Leishmanias